Draven Meets Blade
by Dark Crow
Summary: Eric Draven finds out that there are vampires lurking in the city, and calls for Blade's help. Rated R for violent content.


Disclaimer: Eric Draven and Blade are not my own personal characters, although I wish I was that creative.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Eric Draven sat in the shadows of the dark alley on the right side of his old apartment. He thought for a moment. His mind was racing. Many of these thoughts had to do with Shelly. The screams still haunted him. They were in his every thought. Every move he made, he thought of Shelly, the blonde man who raped her, and the dark-skinned man who had slashed him with a knife. These thoughts were slowly killing off any sanity he may have had left.  
  
Eric stood up from his crouched position by the dumpster. He emerged from the alley into the bustling streets of New York. The time was about 3 A.M, but New York was "the city that never sleeps." Eric walked down another alley, a few blocks down the street from the other. He peered into a shadowy corner, seeing a man hunched over another body. A growl emitted from the man in the shadow's throat, and he arose from the crouched position. He shot a death glare to Eric, warning him to leave, but Draven just stood as if he didn't understand. The man had blood dripping down his chin. Although, it wasn't his blood, it was the other man's. The body was lying in the shadows, two small scars on its throat, the size of large teeth.  
  
The one who had emerged from the shadows let out a vampyric roar, swiping at the newcomer. Draven ducked the clumsy swipe, upper cutting the man's gut. The large vampire keeled over, howling in pain. Eric drove his boot into the side of its face quickly, knocking it over. Blood dripped down the side of the vampire's face, where the boot hit. A caw was heard behind the vampyric creature, and it spun around. Suddenly, a sharp pain overcame it. It had a stainless steel combat knife in it's back. The knife was lodged into it's back, but pierced the heart. The creature fell as dust, and Eric was, to say the least, puzzled. The body in the shadows flinched a little. It had blood leaking out of the puncture wounds in its neck. Draven walked over to it, setting his boot on it's neck, and crushed it. Blood splattered the wall to the building and the ground. Eric grabbed a railing on the fire escape, pulling himself up. He was truly puzzled on the matter of why the being he killed turned to dust. He truly thought that vampires weren't real, but then again, he didn't think a crow could bring him back from the dead.  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Blade slowly walked down the street. He stepped through the door of a small shop. He picked up 'the essence of garlic' bottle from the counter and walked into the back where a dark-skinned man sat at a desk. Blade tossed him a black bag full of rolex watches. The man smiled, and both of them embraced. The man handed Blade a bottle filled with red liquid. The vampire hunter took it, sliding both bottles into his pocket. He walked back out of the store, onto the streets again. It was busy this time of year. People went in and out of stores, looking for clothes or toys for their children. Blade had no children.  
  
He was a vampire hunter, and his line of work would not allow it. He walked to his car, but just then, something caught his eye. It was a man. He was dressed in all black. His face was painted in black and white, and the design was that of a mourning soul. The man's expression was blank, and he stared back at Blade. The two locked gazes for mere moments, but Blade tore his gaze away and stepped into his car. He revved the engine. It roared, and comforted him. Then, the vampire hunter drove off. He stopped at the train tracks, waiting for the train to pass. Once it did, he drove into an old warehouse. There was a note, it was stuck to one of the tables with a knife. The note read:  
  
Dear Blade,  
  
Vampires are moving westward. I need your help on this one. You don't know me, but you can trust me.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Eric Draven  
  
This Eric guy was right; Blade didn't know him. All he knew was that this was the only information he had to go on, so he did.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
Eric slowly walked towards a vampire safe house. He wasn't going to let these 'vampires' take over his city. He walked up to the door guard. The guard said something in a vampyric language, but Draven dropped him with a nicely placed kick to the jaw. The guard fell into a puddle aside the door. Eric kicked in the door, hearing the horrid techno music. He moved down the hall, into a large room. Blood poured from the sprinklers onto the ravers below. Slowly, the sprinklers dripped dry of blood. The ravers turned towards Eric. They looked filled with fright. It wasn't only from Eric, but from what was behind him.  
  
Blade stood behind the resurrected man. He scowled upon the vampyric ravers. He handed a sword to Eric, and took a step forward. Draven examined the sword, flipping the small switch. He smiled wryly, walking into the fray. Blade took the right side, and Eric the left. The vampire hunter shoved his sword through a helpless vampire's chest, removing it and taking off another's head. Eric, on the other hand, had already disposed of five vampires. The dust lay around him in a circle. The flock of ravers fled through the exit door, leaving Blade and Eric with a few vampire guards.  
  
The guards had only crowbars, but they looked quite serious. The first three ran after Eric, and the others after Blade. Draven slashed one's gut, making him turn to dust. He quickly brought his sword up, deflecting a blow from the crowbar of another guard. He slashed the guard's throat, making him fall to dust, almost in a delayed action. The blood mixed with the dust, making a horrid color. While Draven was fighting the last of his guards, Blade was fighting off all three at once. His blood pumped. Blade overpowered the first guard, sending him to the ground with a stake in his chest. Blood soaked Blade's clothes. He slashed straight through the next guard's torso. The last of Blade's guards took a wild swing, and missed. Blade smirked as he took the vampire's arm and then its life. Eric had just finished up with his guards as Blade had finished his. They both walked towards each other. Blade extended his hand to Draven, and they shook.  
  
After that night, they both went their separate ways… 


End file.
